Carly Always Gets Everything
by tjtay
Summary: It was always Carly, Carly, Carly. When would it finally be Sam's turn? Seddie! R&R PLEASE! :D Rated T because I rate all of my stories that!


Hey guys, I was watching icarly, and I noticed something about most of the episodes. So I thought of making this. Hope you like it! Please bless me with your amazing reviews! Tell me what you think, good or bad, anything, I just love becoming a better writer!

Sam was at Carly Shays apartment, waiting for Freddie and Carly to get ready for their next show of icarly. This episode they were going to talk about nose picking, do random dancing, and act like Freddie so the viewers can understand more things about him.

( Not really )

But as Sam sat there on the Shays couch, scrolling through her contacts, she came across Jonahs number. Thinking back to all the guys her and Carly had dealt with, she realized something. Every guy had always wanted Carly. Every guy went for her instead of Sam. Jonah, Nevel, ( Not that she minded with him ) Jake, Griffin, ( She probably would have got Shane too, if he had not found out about the whole competition. ) and most of all, Freddie. Sam just didn't understand it. How come everyone loved Carly more than her? Was she just the sidekick that everyone thought of as violent? Carly was bubbly, beautiful, funny, sweet, and down to earth. Where as Sam was violent, average, ( For looks ) mean, and never lets anyone tell her what to do. Carly always got everything. What about Sam? When would it finally be her turn? Even the show was named after Carly. Sam was just getting tired of waiting, while Carly could get anyone in the world. I mean, did you see how many people came to the Groovy Smoothie just to take Carly to the dance? While Sam asked Gibby, and got rejected by him of all people! It was obvious to Sam. Nobody loved her. Nobody ever would. It would ALWAYS be about Carly.

Just then, Freddie and Carly walked through the door. They looked at Sam, whose, without realizing it, eyes had began to water.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Carly asked. Sam felt a tear gently fall on her left hand, as she gripped her pants. "Fine. Everything's fine." Sam replied, wiping her eyes, hoping that they hadn't seen her crying. Especially Freddie.

Carly and Freddie walked over to Sam, and sat on both sides of her.

"Come on Sam. I know when something's wrong with my best friend." Carly told her. Sam gulped and bit her lip, looking up at her. Freddie had taken Sam's phone and was looking at it confused.

"Jonah? You still have that jerks number?" He asked. Carly sighed. "Sam, is that what this is about? Jonah? You miss him?" She said. Sam, hearing this, was boiling with rage, and stood up looking at her. "No! This is not what this is about!" She shouted. Carly looked slightly shocked, and Freddie had stood up also.

"Sam, what's gotten into you?" Freddie asked.

"I need to talk to you." Sam said to Freddie. Carly still sat there. Sam looked back at Carly. "Alone." Sam told her. Carly stood up and slowly walked out of the room.

"Why do you need to talk to me?" Freddie asked, as Sam turned to look at him.

"If Carly and I were the last to people on Earth, who would you want to be with?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer. She just wanted to hear it from someone.

"Carly of course." As Freddie said this, the three words rang through Sam's head. She completely broke down, and tears started to flow down her face.

"Sam! What's wrong?" Freddie asked, as he saw the violent girl he had always known, break down right there in front of him.

"Why is it always Carly! Why can't it ever be me! When is it FINALLY going to be me!" She screamed at him. More tears fell down her face, as silent sobs came from her.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Everyone always wants Carly. Jonah, Jake, Griffin, probably Shane, Nevel, and you!" Sam shouted. It dawned on Freddie, and he suddenly felt really guilty. He gently, and awkwardly, pulled her to his chest, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sam, one day your going to find someone who likes you. It just hasn't happened yet." He told her.

"I don't want to find someone else. I already know who I want to be with." She mumbled. At this, Freddie was confused.

"Who?" He asked.

"You." She told him. Freddie dropped his hands from her hair, and stood there shocked.

"W-what?" He stammered. Sam pulled herself away from Freddie, and before he knew what was happening, Sam had reached up, and brought Freddie's face to hers, as their lips met. Freddie's eyes shot open wide, and watched as Sam closed hers. His eyes fluttered shut, and he slowly and hesitantly, wrapped his arms around her waist. Even though Freddie didn't want to admit it, he felt the sparks, and enjoyed the kiss. Sam had nibbled on his bottom lip, and that just made Freddie grip her tighter.

Finally, they broke apart, and Sam and Freddie let go of each other. They were both breathing heavily, as Freddie let what had just happened sink in.

"W-w-why did you just-?" He asked, only to have Sam cut him off.

"Tell me. When your with Carly, when you kissed her, have you ever thought of me?" Sam asked, as her eyes brimmed over again.

He thought back to the last kiss they had shared. Of course he had thought about Sam. Every kiss they shared he had thought of her. Could it be that he, Freddie Benson, might actually like the violent, Samantha Puckett?

"Yes." He answered honestly. Sam was shocked by this one word.

"Do you consider me someone important to you?" Sam asked.

"Yes." He said the word again.

"As more than a friend, do you like me?" Sam asked her final question.

Freddie thought about this question. How would he answer her? He thought of all the things they had went through together. She was his first kiss. Nobody could take that away. Not even Carly.

"Yes." He said for the last time. Sam gently smiled. Freddie stepped closer towards her, and bent down to kiss her again.

This time when they broke apart, they were both smiling at each other.

'Maybe, just maybe, Carly doesn't get everything.' Sam thought.

Ok, ok, I know this is SOO fluffed up. But I tried! I mean, how do you write this without all the fluff? Is it possible?

Well, please, please, PLEASE, PRETTY FRICKEN PLEASE, review? I'll take flames too so bring on the fire! Thanks SO much for reading!

- Taylor

-tj-tay


End file.
